Love and vendettas
by Woman's touch
Summary: This is my amc fanfic and this will soon be a crossover with another abc soap


_**Love and Vendettas**_

_**By **_

_**  
A Woman's Touch**_

**_This is my interpretation of Bianca returning and there's woman slash plus payback on Babe and lot of other things. _**

**_Bianca was living in Italy and enjoying a hot model girlfriend named Nadia Turner who was an American. Bianca just came home from meetings and shopping with Maggie . Bianca could now unleash that naughty streak that she likes to indulge when the lights go out. Kendall had told her about certain things she could do to make her lover very satisfied. Bianca still shook her head at that talk. Nadia walked through the door with a leather trench-coat, a small dress and these hot boots. Bianca yanked her from the door and kissed her mad and passionately. _**

**_They hit the couch and were rubbing each other, all over each other and was enjoying the sensation of the whole package of intimacy. She led her lover to the bedroom and was half-way in until a knock on the door. Bianca kissed her and gesture her to wait in the bedroom. Bianca was going to take care of the person who wanted to see her, only to find her that her visitor is Greenlee Smythe. _**

**_Bianca was shocked to see her cousin standing in the hallway and told her to come in because Greenlee had this defeated look on her face. Bianca ushered her into the room and told her to sit. The somberness of Greenlee was momentary broken up as Nadia came back to the living room butt naked. While Bianca enjoyed the view, Greenlee eyes were burning. Bianca ushered her back into the room while slapping her ass and smiling all the way. _**

**_Bianca sat down with Greenlee and Greenlee got straight down to business. She informed Bianca that she left Pine Valley because of Kendall and Ryan. She went into full details about the baby, Ryan and everything else in-between. Bianca held her head because she had a headache from all of this and asked her what did she want with her. Greenlee told her that she had given shares of the company to Babe. _**

_**Bianca had a meltdown but Greenlee calm down and told her it wasn't all off it. **_

**_Greenlee told her that she doesn't like Babe and gave it to her because it was a name out of a hat. She knew that Babe will run it into the ground but also knew Bianca still hated Babe and knew she could watch out for the company. Greenlee wants to give shares to Bianca and to kick Babe's ass with it. Bianca was about to object but then Greenlee sold several points about Miranda and Bianca was stone quiet. Bianca got this look in her eyes that was pure hatred. How Babe and her mother escape a lesser charge. Bianca never felt right about that and was hoping she never would have a reason to pay Babe back. She though this distance was enough. _**

"**_Okay Greenlee, I'll take your shares." Greenlee gave her the papers and Bianca signed them all. "I know you were about to do something before I came in, so go on and I'll see you around." Greenlee said to her. Greenlee hugged Bianca and left. _**

_**Nadia came out with a robe on and Bianca had that far off look in her eyes. **_

"_**What's wrong baby?" Nadia said to her lover. Bianca told her everything. **_

"_**What do you want to do?" Nadia asked her. "I want to take Babe's shares but I can't yet. Greenlee made a mistake given it to her but I could understand where her head was at." Bianca told her girl. "So?" Nadia asked her. "I got to go to Pine Valley." Bianca said to her girl. **_

_**Nadia rolled her eyes and then smile. "I want to come with you." She said with glee. **_

"_**No." Bianca said to her. "Your family knows you're gay." Nadia said to her. **_

"**_Yes, But they are a lot to handle." Bianca said to her. "Remind me to tell you about my family one of these days." Nadia joke. Bianca thought about that comment for a bit. "Are you sure? I mean, we're talking Erica Kane, my mother." Bianca reminded the brunette. Nadia pulled her into a long kiss and then stopped. "Can you really give up getting that for however long you're going to be there?" Nadia asked. _**

_**Bianca shook her head no and they went into the bedroom. **_


End file.
